Spartan-096
Spartan-096 was a SPARTAN II who fought in the human covenant war. After being abducted, he was put into the SPARTAN II program. He was put through a series of Augmentations, he passed and became a SPARTAN. Reach Spartan-095 was assigned onto Reach for a secret assignement, he and four other SPARTANs were on the job. The mission was to make their way to a UNSC base and escpae with a prototype ship. The team made their way to the base and moved quicly. They made it to the base, when they were ambushed by covenant soldiers. The SPARTANs attacked but two died, the team got into the ship and flew away. The covenant began to fire at the ship with anti air wraiths. The remaining SPARTANs were then ordered to attack a Covenant corvette. They attacked the ship, wich released banshees. The battle went on for two hours, finnaly the corvette was destroyed. The team was retruning to base when the ship was shot. The Saber spirraled out of control then crashed. Spartan-096 awoke form being knocked out and found one of the SPARTANs dead. After walking 300 yards Spartan-096 collapsed and fell asleep. He awoke hours later to find the area surrounded by Covenant. He snuck up behind one and snapped its neck. He tooke its needle rifle and killed the reamining enemies. He traveled to a UNSC base and was inspected by the medic. Pirenoma The Assault on Pirenoma The Covenant had taken over the city of Pirenorma, Spartan-096 was sent with ten marines to retake it. The Marines had to drive to the city, the covenant had Anti Air wraiths. Spartan-096 and the marines parked out side of the city and headed to the tallest building. The soldiers brought out their sniper and aimed at the covenant. They fired at them killing them one by one. When the covenant found were the shots came from they charged. The soldiers fired at the oncomming enemies, the covenant still kept coming. After five hours the covenant finnaly stopped attacking. The team, now five, headed to the city captial building. The team made it to the bulding and killed all the covnenant. The team then entered the capital building and found a Hurogok strapped to a bomb. Spartan-096 jumped and the rest of the team died from the blast. Spartan-096 drove back to the base and reported the progress. Gaurding Pirenoma The Assualt on Pirenoma wouldn't be the last time Spartan-096 saw the city. The covenant wanted the city back, they were going to fight for it. Spartan-096 was put into the team to gaurd the border of the city. They fired at the covenant as they came wave after wave. They had brought Wraiths, Banshees, and ghosts to the fight. After ten days The covenant made their final move, three scarabs. The Scarabs had made it past the border, and blown past the marines. After thirty minutes the Scarabs were defeated. Battle over Pirenoma The Covenant had prepared a bombing run over Pirenoma. The UNSC had learned of this from a talkative grunt. The response to the Covenant was a counter air attack. Spartan-096 was chosen to lead the pilots into battle because of his history in Pirenoma. The seventy five ships took off to face the Covenant ships. The two forces soon clashed and began to destroy each other. The UNSC were out numbered and began losing men like the plauge was back. Soon only Twenty humans were left to face the fifty ships and two bombers. Spartan-096 told the pilots to keep fighting while he flew down to the ground. He landed next to what seemed about fifty tanks. He told them to prepare for the ships and the bombers were the main target. Fireworks over Pirenoma The Covenant ships were soon overhead the tanks, unaware of their doom. The tanks began to fire at the bombers, the banshees fired back. Soon one of the bombers were destroyed and the other damaged. The Tanks finnaly demolished the other bombers. The Covenant began to drop off troops in Pirenoma. The Banshees created a distaction, so the troops could be dropped off. Last stand on Pirenoma The Covenant had dropped off enough troops to destroy three Pirenomas. The UNSC began to fight the covenant,Spartan-096 beat all covenant he could. The covenant had made it to the city capital and the humans were forcered to retreat an watch Pirenoma burn. The Covenant began to chase the retreating UNSC but gave up. Revenge for Pirenoma The takeover of Pirenoma was planned by an Elite named Ratuuk Normatee. The UNSC had put Spartan-096 in charge of the Pirenoma battle, they put him in charge of assassinating the Elite. Ratuuk Nortamee The hunting of Ratuuk was to easy for SPARTAN-096 ,yet he was heavly gaurded. Twelve snipers around the position, fourteen Elites, and twenty grunts. Spartan-096 was equipt with a sniper and was a mile away. He took aim, got Ratuuk's head on the Crosshair and fired. He ran to the extraction point and was picked up. New Armor, New Job Spartan-096 was given the AA varient of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault armor. He was also breifed on his new mission. He was to lead a Sabre team to fight a small covenant fleet. After the team was launched into space they headed towards the fleet. After destroying some banshees the team boarded the flagship. Inside, the team got out of the Sabres and killed the Covenant inside. They got into their Sabres and flew out, the flag ship exploded behind them. Night assault on the Covenant Spartan-096 was given a mission to sneak into a Covenant base, kill a Zealot, and escape. He was dropped off and he snuck into the base. He assassinated and elite then entered a building, being sure to only assassinate. He then caught site of the Zealot and killed him. He was sighted by a grunt who alerted a nearby troop of Covenant. The small mission was truned into a firefight, he held off wave after wave of reinforcements. He killed all the Elites when the Zealot threw him against a wall, he killed it and escaped. Defence of Tonko base Spartan-096 was dropped off at Tonko base after the night assualt. Little did he know Tonko base was the Covenants next target. Spartan-096 was looking out at the horizon when he saw Banshees. When he reported to the base, they prepared for a fight. The banshees began firing at all the buildings. Spartan-096 found a missile launcher and fired at all Vehicles. After an hour the base was safe again. ONI Before Spartan-096 was about to go into battle, when ONI had called him to Sword Base. He was then put into an ONI Recon team. He was given the Recon armor Variant for his new job. ﻿ Interrogation "Talk, Talk you Fuck. I will cut your balls off, then your Alien Cock." -Spartan-096 to the brute Spartan-096 was sent to a Covenant base for a mission,after his mission he captured a Brute. In a small garage at an abandoned settlement he tied the Brute to a chair. Spartan-096 began beating the brute for every Marine he saw killed. After ten minutes of beating he stopped. When the brute finnaly refused to talk he blew its brains out. Recon to the UNSC base Ordered to do recon on an long abandoned UNSC base, Spartan-096 headed to a desert area of Reach. The area was not to far away from a large farming land, were rebel activity was large. The SPARTAN had found that rebels had taken the base and were using it to smuggle anything the UNSC could get there hands on. The Spartan reported this to the ONI and was then told to eliminate the rebels. As he finished off the rest of the rebels, a Rebel trade caravan arived. He wiped out the caravan and raided the cargo, wich was UNSC wepons. He called in for a pick up and was returned to the UNSC City Base, Monterego. Love or hate at first sight At the UNSC City Base Spartan-096 was intorduced to his new partner Veronica-A234. The Scond Saprtan-096 saw her he knew this was the beginning of a shit storm. Crash landing at the Fontera farm. Covenant-Rebel activity was reported South of Monterego, the newly partnered were ordered to confirm. The Falcon they were in was shot down five kilometers from the reported position. Veronica pulled Spartan-096 from the wreckage. They made there way to a large farm, a sniper is fired and it nearly takes off Spartan-096's testicle. While he's sprawling on the ground, Veronica is killing the rebels. Veronica comes back to find Spartan-096 bleeding out. She puts a bandage on the area and they go into the farm. They enter the farm and hear screaming. A farm girl is being attacked by a rebel, Spartan-096 kills him in a painful way. He then clothes the naked girl and they take her to Monterego. Small connections "Is that it!?" -Veronica "Its not how big it is it's how it feels." -Spartan-096 On the way to Moterego Spartan-096 collapsed due to his severe injury. Veronica, though she didn't want to, applied medical care to his crotch area. The two then made it back to Monterego. He revealded to her his name as Cliff, Cliff Fine Covenant attack on Monterego As Cliff awoke he heard sirens, he suited up and ran outside to find the covenant attacking. A huge batlle ensued and Veronica and Cliff evacuated the civilians. They went into hiding in a rather large cave, were they found a covenant research lab. They found a strange worm like devise that they assumed was a type of probe. As they put the devise back, they were knocked out. They awoke to find they had been dragged deeper into the cave. As Veronica was separated from Cliff a long day's worth of painful torture began. As the day ended Cliff was slowly fading, he and Veronica were saved by two civilians. Rock Capital. The civialians took the two Spartans to a small little Villiage in another close cave. They were fed and given a small room. As the hours pressed on in the small villiage the two SPARTANs became attached to each other. As the two fell asleep for the night the villiagers were also fading to sleep. Rude awakening Cliff awoke to Veronica screaming reporting pain in her crotch area. Cliff said asked what the covenant did to her and she told him about the probe creature. He told her he had to get it out, he took off his armor, put on new clothes, a glove, and began the procedure. After ten minutes he pulled out the probe and killed it. Meeting the locals The two SPARTANS were picked up and were headed to Tonko base. The Pelican was shot down and flew out of control. A small Covenant recon team had been making its way to Tonko base. The two SPARTANs had prepared to fire their now badly damaged wepons, when seven Guta killed the recon team. The partners retreated to a cave, only to find many sleeping Guta, the two snuck behind a large rock. The Gutas that had been sleeping were smaller in size to the ones outside. The sleeping ones had risen from a small nest full of eggs, to get food from the larger ones. The two inferred that the big ones were males and the smaller ones were females. This was a nesting ground for the Guta, the Spartans had put cameras in the cave, then snuck out. They walked the rest of the way to Tonko base. Nerato Mornatee When they arrived at Tonko base it was destroyed, the survivors were being slaughtered. The two SPARTANs charged and killed two of the three zealots, when one threw both of them and ran. He had made it two steps before Veronica was on his back. He threw her to a wall and charged at Cliff. They two grappled and were soon both on the ground. Veronica was then kicking the zealot who grabbed her and threw her at Cliff. He then jumped on his ghost, destroyed all other vehicles, and fled. The two were told they would be picked up in the morning. They were also told to search the area for a dead female scientist. Long night of rememboring After finding no dead body, they decided to sleep. Cliff brought out a small little red and green ornament. When Veronica asked what it was he responded, the only tiny bit of christmans I've still got. He began to make a fire and sing silent night. After finishing the song they both fell asleep, thinking about the holiday that most have forgotten in this war. Is there a doctor in the house As soon as they were picked up they were dropped off at an old town ,told to find a civilian named Rango. Once he was found they were ask him if he knew were the scientist was. The pair found him drunk, as usual acorrding to the town. They asked him if he knew where she was and he said he hadn't seen her since he slept with her five months back. All the sudden gunfire exploded and the Zealot was back, with some friends. Rango was injured and then killed. Cliff and Veronica hopped on a revnant and chased the fleeing Elite. Take a right here and a left there.... The Zealot was chased about ten miles, when he jumped off of his ghost and on to Cliff's Revnant. He threw out Veronica but was thrown from the vehicle when it hit a rock. The Zealot seazed Veronica and was picked up by a phantom. Cliff was left to deal with the reamining covenant that were dropped off.